Officer Down: Reid's Grounded
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Austin drags Reid to Hotch and Emily's house to face the expecting parents. Oh! Jack's there too! HP ReA


Begin Transmission

*comes running, screaming* *misses door and slams into it* CRAP! *holds nose* Lacy here. *twitches nose* That hurt. Um, okay, why am I here? Oh! Right! The next Officer Down. It's just gonna be a short little one. Morgan told Reid when he woke up that he was gonna have to grovel with Hotch about Emily ending up on bed rest. *nods* That's right. We get to see that. *grins* Have fun. *walks off into door frame* Oh come on!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin rolled her eyes as she stood beside Reid. They'd been standing on the front porch of Hotch and Emily's house for almost twenty minutes now and his hand had been frozen in mid air for almost all of those twenty minutes.

"Come on Spencer," Austin said. "they are not going to maim you. At least not completely."

Reid gave Austin a look. "How is that helpful?"

Austin shrugged. "It's not." she sighed. "It's alright Spence, it's not like you contracted anthrax on purpose just to freak Emily out so she'd end up on bed rest. It was an accident and they both know that. Now knock on the damn door before I do it for you."

Reid exhaled sharply before bringing his hand down on the door, knocking three times. It took only a few seconds before the door opened to reveal a smirking Hotch.

"I was beginning to wonder if you two were planning on living out there." he said.

Austin mimicked the smirk. "It was starting to feel that way."

Reid gave his girlfriend and boss a look. Why was everyone ganging up on him?

"Emily's resting upstairs if you two want to go see her." Hotch said. "I have to go convince Jack that a worm can't survive in the bathtub, no matter how much dirt he puts in it."

Austin and Reid laughed as they made their way upstairs. As they went, they heard Jack cry, "But Daddy! He likes it there!" Given that Hotch couldn't say no to his son, both wondered how he was handling this.

"Em," Reid knocked on the bedroom door. "you awake."

Emily smiled from the bed. "Yeah Spence, I'm awake."

The two stepped in. Reid stood at the foot of the bed while Austin moved to sit beside Emily so she could hug her friend.

"How ya feeling?" Austin asked.

Emily groaned. "I'm bored out of my mind and not allowed to leave this bed other then to pee or take a bath."

Reid smiled. "I don't think taking a bath will be an option soon."

Emily laughed. "Ah yes, the worm. Jack tried that at Haley's and when she said no, he figured Daddy would let him."

Austin grinned. "Any idea how he plans on making sure you don't end up with a worm for a pet?"

Emily shook her head. "Not a clue but he's on his own. It's because of his kid I'm stuck here for four weeks."

Reid shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry I scared you, Emily. I know how much this must suck for you."

Emily gave Reid a smile and patted the bed. Reid sat down on the edge.

"Spencer Reid, none of this is your fault." Emily said. "Truthfully, after the first time, I should have taken my maternity leave just so this wouldn't happen but I was too stubborn." she smiled. "Though, I think that's the baby's fault."

Austin laughed. "Oh cause you weren't stubborn before."

Emily nodded with a laugh of her own. "Exactly!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sighed as he finally got Jack to put the worm back outside where it belonged. He heard laughter coming from upstairs and figured he would let Reid off the hook for scaring Emily. After all, any of them could have triggered it. Hell, Strauss walking through the bullpen could have done it. It was just a matter of timing.

"Daddy,"

Hotch turned to face his son. "Yeah Jack?"

Jack held up a frog. "What 'bout a frog?"

Hotch groaned. It was going to be a long afternoon.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Don't ask where the worm and frog thing came from. I just wanted a good amount of humor in there. *grins* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
